Por Siempre es De Seguro Nunca
by Fire Leon
Summary: Acostumbrado a la muerte y la destrucción de los seres humanos, el Corporal Levi vivió su vida preparado para perder las personas cercanas a él en el calor de la batalla. Para lo que él no estaba preparado fue exactamente eso que se la llevó lejos de él. [Rivetra] *Traducción de Forever Is Never For Certain de FrenchieLeigh*.


Si son lectores del Rivetra, probablemente ya habrán leído esta historia en ingles, pero con el consentimiento del autor, me di a la tarea de traducirla así que todos los méritos a su respectivo dueño. Si no la habías escuchado o leído, te invito a ir a la historia original "Forever Is Never For Certain" de "FrenchieLeigh y dejarle a la autora un review.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado, sin mas a la historia.

* * *

><p>"Limpiando de nuevo, Petra?"<p>

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Petra Ral saltó ligeramente, apenas balanceando la pila de platos que ella estaba recogiendo desde la mesa de su escuadrón. Volviéndose para encontrarse con el brillante rostro de Hanji Zoe, ella sonrió.

"Sí. Son como niños pequeños cuando se emocionan", respondió ella, agregando una taza de estaño a la parte superior de la pila.

Hanji suspiró, dejándose caer sobre una silla, "Los hombres son tan desordenados, ¿verdad Petra?"

Ante esto, la chica de cabello color miel frunció los labios y levantó una ceja. "Tú eres la más desordenada de todos, Hanji."

Golpeando con los puños sobre la mesa, Hanji soltó una gran sonrisa, recostándose en su silla. "Oooh, me has descubierto!" Se relajó entonces, sus ojos se suavizaron ante los esfuerzos de su amiga. "Pero apuesto que Levi aprecia esto."

Aunque las mejillas de Petra se tornaron rosadas, le restó importancia. "Heichou está muy ocupado, no necesita ser molestado por cosas como estas. No me importa hacerlo."

Era justo decir que todo el Escuadrón de Levi sabía cómo Petra se sentía sobre lo extraño y difícil de acercarse que era él. También era justo decir que todos sabían que él correspondía sus sentimientos. Fue sólo Hanji, sin embargo, quien había descubierto que su profunda conexión emocional había cruzado a afecto físico.

Aun así, no importando lo mucho que todos supieran, ninguna de las partes al tanto de la información habían hecho esto público, aunque los cotilleos de los que conocían esto hacían elevar la sospecha, en particular para la líder de escuadrón.

Petra dejó escapar un poco de tos, sacudiendo la cabeza y yéndose para dejar los platos en la cocina, donde algunos de los nuevos reclutas se encargarían de ellos.

En su camino de regreso a su habitación, sintió que una oleada de mareo la golpeó y ella poso una mano en la fría piedra de la pared del cuartel general para mantener el equilibrio. Recordó que no había comido mucho en la cena. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso había sido un error, pero ella no esperaba que eso la afectara tan pronto. Simplemente no había tenido mucha hambre.

Decidió que no importaba, recuperando su equilibrio y continuando. No era como si ella estuviese particularmente hambrienta ahora y después de todo el entrenamiento que había estado haciendo recientemente para la preparación de la misión del día siguiente, su cuerpo debía estado luchando para continuar.

Naturalmente.

Al descenso de la escalera, pensó por un momento y en lugar de girar a la derecha hacia su habitación, ella se trasladó hacia la izquierda, en la dirección de la oficina de Levi. Realmente sería mejor no desaparecer de él.

Él permitió pasar tan pronto como ella golpeó la puerta y entró sonriendo, como siempre.

"¿Cómo estás, Heichou?" preguntó ella, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda.

"Igual que cuando nos vimos hace una hora", murmuró, "ocupado y molesto."

Su respuesta apenas cambió y ella ahogó una risita. "Me gustaría pedir permiso para retirarme por la noche," dijo ella, sus palabras de hechos e impersonal, la solicitud de un soldado.

"No veo cómo necesita mi permiso para eso, Petra," dijo él, lanzándole una mirada de irritación que ella no tomó personalmente.

"Es que es temprano," presionó, su tono suavizándose, su posición flaqueando cuando ella se convirtió en su amante detrás de estas puertas cerradas ", y aún recuerdo distinguir claramente una vez que me dijiste que—" ella frunció el ceño y bajo su tono de voz una octava, imitándolo "—_nunca olvidara tu jodido té_.

La pluma en la mano de Levi rayo a través del pergamino. Eso había sido hace más de un año. Todavía recordaba? Él pensó que el traerle té cada noche se había convertido en hábito, no porque ella fuese dedicada al hacerlo aunque él no lo pidiera. Aun así, lo satisfacía, aunque el uso que ella hizo de su frívolo lenguaje soez no lo hizo.

"Si estás cansada, duerme," soltó el, "Te iré a visitar más tarde.".

"Probablemente estaré roncando", bromeo ella.

"Entonces te tapare la nariz para que te detengas", fue su ausente respuesta mientras arreglaba el papeleo que había dañado.

Petra sonrió ante esto, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, él la detuvo.

"¿Estás bien?" Él la estaba mirando.

Ella parpadeo. "Debería no estarlo?"

Levi frunció el ceño. Ella se veía pálida en su opinión. Tal vez fue la luz tenue, o sus ojos iban mal. O tal vez él solamente estaba completamente agotado.

"No importa," murmuró, "buenas noches Petra."

Ella le musito un buenas noches a cambio, y se dirigió a su habitación.

xxxx

Era tarde cuando Levi salió de su oficina, mucho más tarde de lo que había previsto. Como él dijo que haría, y como siempre lo hacía, se detuvo en la puerta de Petra. Había una luz que salía por debajo de esta y golpeó sus nudillos contra la madera.

"Petra".

Ella no respondió, no que él particularmente esperaba que ella lo hiciera, y él entró. Ella estaba dormida en el escritorio, a mitad de camino de escribir una carta, una candela quemada casi hasta su muerte.

_Chica descuidada_, pensó para sí mismo, aunque más por afecto que molestia.

Ella ya se había vestido para dormir, lo que Levi agradecía para cuando él la levantó de la silla de madera. Qué dolor sería desvestirla mientras ella dormía. Dormía como, bueno, una roca. Estaba casi seguro de que esa era la forma en la que ella obtuvo su nombre.

Él corrió la frazada, la acostó, y luego le puso la frazada hasta los hombros. Era una cosa vieja, pero ella lo había traído con sigo como un recluta, y rara vez pasaba toda una noche sin ella. Se preguntó quién la había hecho. Su madre? Abuela? De todos modos, fue una comodidad para ella, y él siempre era cuidadoso con ello.

Él se sentó en su cama, mirándola por un momento antes de poner la parte trasera de sus dedos contra su frente. Ella realmente se veía pálida. Sin embargo, ella no estaba muy caliente por lo que puso su atención a lo que era su sospecha y quitándose su uniforme en su habitación en vez de subir las escaleras hacia su propio dormitorio: el agotamiento.

Desasiéndose de su camisa y desechando sus pantalones blancos con un tiro impaciente, el cabo se deslizó por debajo de la colcha, y la besó en la frente, dejando que sus labios permanecen contra su piel por un momento. Él pasó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, colocándola en el espacio de su cuello, y se quedó dormido.

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para Levi y cuando el sol asomó por la cortina escarpada y sobre su rostro, él se quejó. Uno de estos días él sería capaz de quedarse ahí.

Sacando su brazo por debajo de Petra, suspiró. Todo esto de jugar a las escondidas era tedioso. Algún día tendría hacerla su esposa y él no tendría que volver a su propia cama cuando el sol saliera.

"No. . ."

Apoyándose en sus codos, Levi miró a su belleza de cabello castaño, que empezaba a despertar. Maldijo para sus adentros. No hubiese querido molestarla.

"No te vayas," susurró ella, entre abriendo un ojo y rápidamente alzándose para abrazar su cintura. Ella se alzó a sí misma, bostezó y se acomodó contra su pecho. Era cálido, acogedor, y todo lo que ella esperaba al final de cada día.

"Tal vez si no hubieras estado tan somnolienta anoche habrías sido capaz de disfrutar de mi compañía", le dijo a ella, con la voz teñida de humor suave mientras alcanzaba sus caderas, haciéndola quedar encima de las suyas.

Petra abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, sentándose y trazando formas en su piel desnuda. "Me presionas demasiado".

La boca de Levi se curvo en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos se veían hambrientos mientras pasaba sus toscas manos por su cuerpo. "Apuesto a que sí".

Riendo, ella rodó fuera de él, volteándose a sí misma para quedar sobre su propio estómago, y le dio un pequeño golpe su brazo. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Es una lástima".

Ella no respondió a esto, observándolo mientras él recogía sus cosas, sumergiéndose en la luz del sol de madrugada. Petra no le importaba estar despierta a esta hora; ella siempre había sido aficionada a las horas antes de que alguien más despertara. Sería un lapso de tiempo antes de que cualquiera de su equipo o de los otros se levantaran, dándole tiempo para bañarse en paz antes de que ella despertara a Levi de la siesta que estaba obligado a tomar, elegir su ropa, luego preparar su café de la mañana.

Así era casi todos los días, y ella estaba feliz por ello.

Después del desayuno, los reclutados para la misión del día preparaban los caballos y se pusieron en marcha fuera de la muralla. Hoy sería simple, limpiar un pequeño pueblo de los titanes que se habían reunido ahí. Parecía que el progreso iba hacia atrás, como ya habían librado ese lugar de ellos antes, pero Petra no se molestaba por ello. No importa lo bien que uno limpiara un campo, la maleza volvería a crecer inevitablemente en algún momento.

Era una misión de limpieza, no mucho más, y entonces ellos serían capaces de despejar su camino.

"Hey Petra, te ves como una mierda."

Si había una voz de la cual ella no estaba de humor para hoy, era la de Auruo. Hubo un ligero mareo alrededor de sus pensamientos que ella no pudo quitarse de encima y una extraña sensación en su garganta que no era náuseas, pero no parecía querer desaparecer tampoco.

"Estoy bien, Auruo," soltó ella con un suspiro, sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo. A pesar de que trató de mostrar su molestia a través de su fuerte agarre, sus dedos resistieron.

"Sí, bueno," él acercó su caballo, "te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caer."

Girando su cabeza para encararlo con una mueca de desaprobación, se encontró con preocupación. Él no se estaba burlando de ella hoy. ¿De verdad se veía tan mal?

"Estoy bien", repitió, "sólo un poco cansada."

Auruo se encogió de hombros. "No has estado comiendo. Un hombre no le gusta cuando una mujer no puede cuidar de sí misma."

Molesta, ella levantó su brazo para darle un golpe, pero él se encontró con una mirada de advertencia por parte de ella y tiró de su caballo fuera de su alcance. Frente a ellos, Levi escuchó el intercambio. No era frecuente que él intencionalmente escuchara a escondidas, pero alguien más se había dado cuenta de su palidez y eso era algo que no podía ignorar

Petra dejó escapar un bufido en señal de irritación, concentrándose en adelante. Estaban casi en su destino. Necesitaba preparar su mente para la batalla. Escaramuzas personales podían esperar.

Levi dictó las formaciones y asignaciones una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, tomando a Petra al extremo norte con él. Sería más fácil mantener un ojo en ella de esta manera. Ella probablemente no pensaría mucho de ello; ellos a menudo trabajaban juntos de esta manera y con su habilidad de sincronizarse con los movimientos de él, serían capaces de completar esta misión con bastante rapidez.

Un titán, dos titanes. Los movimientos de Petra eran tan fluido como siempre, una determinación feroz en sus ojos cuando los derribo. Ella esquivo el chorro de sangre, asintió hacia él en afirmación. Todo era normal.

"Izquierda", ordeno él.

"Entendido!" respondió ella como siempre lo hacía, siguiendo su paso.

Habían tres titanes cerca de la torre del reloj, todos alrededor de siete metros, y ninguno de ellos parecía ser muy rápidos o ágiles. Levi ajusto sus oídos para escuchar detrás de él. Por el sonido que había, las cosas iban bien. Cuanto más pronto se pudieran marchar he ahí, mejor.

"Me encargaré de este, Heichou!".

Levi asintió, separándose de ella y con dos rápidos movimientos, despachó de un par de bestias. Sus botas se posaron sobre las tejas con un silencioso y firme paso y frunció el ceño al ver la sangre en sus espadas, y sus manos. Suspirando levemente, levantó su cabeza. Petra debe de terminando por ahora.

Su boca no esbozo ningún movimiento cuando su cable atravesó el titán y ella impulso su cuerpo hacia atrás, soltando el alambre, preparándose para emular un giratorio ataque que utilizaba con frecuencia. Ella se estaba volviendo muy buena en eso, él se dijo a sí mismo.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus dedos abandonaron su agarre, liberando sus espadas y un segundo más tarde, su cuerpo las siguió, cayendo completamente sin fuerza, en el aire. Petra se sintió caer, sintió el peso de sus armas tirándola hacia abajo, sintió las baldosas de cerámica calientes golpear su rostro mientras su cuerpo se estrelló contra el techo, y sintió la torre de cemento que la detuvo de rodar fuera del edificio por completo.

Y luego, ella no sintió nada en absoluto.

Levi maldijo en voz alta y se impulsó hacia adelante, sin perder un momento para matar el titán que estaba increíblemente interesado en la pequeña mujer en la azotea.

"Petra!"

Con su equipo, su cuerpo era pesado y él la apartó de la orilla del edificio, así como la gravedad que la había tentado a caer.

"Petra", repitió, su voz suave al mismo tiempo que la apoyó contra su rodilla que se encontraba apoyada en el suelo, usando un brazo para sostener su cabeza y el otro para limpiar la sangre de la cara. Cuando ella no respondía, le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla, luego le dio a su hombro una pequeña sacudida.

"Por el amor de Dios, Petra!" espetó, comprobando su pulso, "despierta!

Ella gimió ante esto y él suspiró, sentándose cuando ella abrió los ojos. "Oh, jodidas gracias."

"H-Heichou—"

Sin dejar de sostenerla, Levi la miró, su alivio disminuyo al tiempo que él frunció el ceño.

"Que pasó."

Petra colocó una mano en las tejas, tratando de empujarse para levantarse, "No sé", respondió ella con honestidad, "el calor?"

Levi nunca había visto que el calor del verano volviera a una persona inconsciente en medio del aire.

"Quédate aquí," le dijo, poniéndose de pie. "y no te muevas de este lugar a menos que tu vida está en peligro."

_Qué?_

Él movió giro su mirada hacia ella. "Es una orden."

Se fue sin decir más y cerrando sus manos en débiles puños, Petra se desplomo contra la pared de cemento, levantando sus rodillas y descansando sus ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Un cosquilleo rosó en su garganta y ella se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo le dolía debido a la caída, el pecho en particular. ¿O había tenido ese dolor todo el día? De repente, ella no podía recordar. Cediendo a la sensación, se tapó la boca y tosió. Y tosió y tosió y tosió. La presión en el pecho se agudizo y cuando se encontró con la necesidad desesperada de aire, no era capaz de obtenerlo.

Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, nublando su visión y se dejó caer hacia delante, con las palmas apoyadas firmemente en la azotea, sin importarle una pizca la cortesía o la gracia mientras ella tosió, tratando de sacar todo lo que había dentro de ella, después inhalaciones cortas buscando aire para volver a llenar sus pulmones.

Y entonces ella podía saborearlo. Era espeso, cálido y metálico. Regurgitándose desde el fondo de su garganta, cubriendo su lengua y goteando de su boca, salpicando la parte trasera de sus manos, mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados por el dolor.

Sangre.

Con un par más de arcadas forzadas, se las arregló para sacar lo que ella asumió que era la mayoría de la mucosidad que se había almacenado en su interior, y se dejó caer sobre las tejas, exhausta.

Qué tan duro caí, se preguntó. Ella se había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte antes como para toser sangre, pero nunca de esta forma. Luego fue instantáneo, un efecto simple e inmediato de un duro golpe.

Tal vez ella estaba trabajando demasiado duro. Eso podría ser. Eso _tenía_ que ser.

En piernas temblorosas se puso de pie, alcanzando el interior de su bolsillo por un pañuelo. Se limpió a sí misma, limpió sus lágrimas, y se apoyó en el lado de la torre del reloj. Sus compañeros estaban a punto de finalizar. Estarían yéndose pronto.

Levantando sus cuchillas de donde colgaban sobre el techo, las enfundó y aclaró su garganta. Se sentía mejor. No había necesidad de que se sentara ahí como una inválida cuando ella era más que capaz de reunirse con el escuadrón por sí misma.

Aunque ella nunca había desobedecido deliberadamente a Levi fuera de su vida privada, sería un desperdicio de su tiempo el viajar hasta aquí sólo para recogerla, sabiendo que ella sería capaz de obtener su perdón esta noche, se echó a correr hacia el lado sur de la ciudad.

Su equilibrio la dejó, haciendo que su sentido diera vueltas y se detuvo, respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura, y siguió a un ritmo mucho más lento.

_Cálmate, Petra. Solo tómalo con calma_.

En el momento en que ella se unió a sus compañeros, la ciudad ya estaba limpia y su misión ya era un éxito. Había ocurrido pocas bajas y sus amigos estaban animados en celebración. Era una rara victoria para la Legión de Reconocimiento.

a mandíbula de Levi se tensó cuando la vio y ella podía ver en su mirada de acero que estaba disgustado, pero no hizo un escándalo con ello. En cambio, él la ignoro. Ella suspiró ante esto. Era mucho más fácil de maniobrar sus emociones cuando él estaba siendo cortante y grosero.

Él no habló con ella en la cena, pero bueno, él ni siquiera estaba presente en la cena. Ella asumió que él estaba ocupado con el papeleo, o tal vez estaba usando eso como una razón para evitarla. Ella no lo pondría por delante de él. Él era increíblemente petulante de esta manera.

"Hey, hey."

Sacada de sus pensamientos por Erd, Petra dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y por la mirada en el rostro de su compañero, ella había estado mostrando su preocupación aquí en la mesa.

"Deberías comer", dijo él suavemente, arrancando un pedazo de su pan y entregándoselo a ella, "y no te preocupes por el cabo. Probablemente sólo está siendo testarudo."

A pesar de que apreciaba las palabras de confort por parte del rubio, una vez más ella no tenía deseos de comer. Le dio un mordisco para ser cortés, pero no se sentía bien en su boca y lo forzó hacia abajo con una media sonrisa.

"Estamos muy preocupados por ti," añadió Gunther, sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación. "Desmayarse en la cara de un titán…Petra, eso no es nada parecido a ti."

Se puso de pie, empujando su cena lejos de ella. "No he sido yo misma últimamente", admitió, "y lo siento."

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Auruo sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. "Tal vez estas en cinta."

Los otros tres miembros del escuadrón se congelaron. Nadie había sido tan vocal sobre la relación entre Petra y el cabo antes. Erd y Gunther dispararon miradas desagradables en el desgastado hombre y Petra inhaló bruscamente, mirando a Auruo, su ojo izquierdo a punto de crisparse.

"Las lenguas que bromean eventualmente serán mordidas", advirtió ella, su voz tan fría como el acero.

Él se echó hacia atrás, bajando los ojos y sus labios en una impresión de Levi. "Será mejor que te pongas en forma entonces, si quieres mantener el ritmo con el resto de nosotros."

Sin molestarse en dignificar las palabras con una respuesta, ella giro sobre sus talones y se marchó de la habitación.

Levi la encontró en el pasillo.

Él la tomó por sorpresa, la manera en que se movió fue rápida, empujándola contra la pared por su hombro, una profunda mirada puesta en su cara.

"Levi!" se quejó ella en señal de protesta, todas las prioridades olvidadas

"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" –preguntó él, empujando su espalda contra la piedra cada vez que ella se movía hacia delante.

Desagradecida del asalto repentino, Petra lo empujó con una mano en su rostro. "Qué sucede _contigo_?" replicó ella. Él no estaba jugando con ella. Estaba furioso.

Apretando los dientes, Levi tomo ambas muñecas, sosteniéndolas encima de su cabeza mientras que atrapo el cuerpo de ella a la pared con el suyo. Al carajo con ser vistos.

Petra tragó, con miedo de moverse. Él respiraba pesadamente y eso la aterrorizaba. Ella nunca lo había visto de ninguna otra forma que no fuera sereno, incluso en su ira. Ella estaba temblando; no había duda de que él podía sentirla temblando, pero después de unos momentos de absoluto silencio, el tosco agarre que mantuvo en sus brazos se suavizo y su mano libre se posó detrás de su cuello, tirando de ella suavemente contra él.

"Me asustaste," resoplo él en su oído, soltando sus muñecas y acercándola más, usando ambos brazos para mantenerla conectada a él. "Nunca había estado tan asustado."

"Estoy bien", le dijo ella, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello de él con cariño, con dulzura, como solía hacer cuando él tenía problemas para dormir. "Estoy bien."

Besó su cuello y sonrió para sí mismo cuando la sintió debilitarse en sus brazos. "Me gustaría verte en mi oficina", murmuró.

"Ahora mismo?" preguntó ella, su voz perdiendo firmeza, y derivando en un gemido mientras él le daba a su piel un pequeño apretón cariñoso.

"Me temo que no puedo esperar", respondió él.

Ella sonrió y se alejó. "Guía el camino, Heichou."

El trayecto fue silencioso y Levi se tomó el tiempo para observarla desde su la esquina de su ojo. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Su color regresaba un poco y ella no mostraba ninguno de los signos de debilidad que había mostrado al principio del día. Ella tenía más que fuerza suficiente para resistirlo, pero aun así algo no estaba bien para él.

Dentro de su oficina, él hizo un trabajo rápido cerrar la puerta y en deshacerse de su chaqueta. Con sus manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos, él la levantó y la deposito en su escritorio. Ella no había esperado que él se hubiese movido tan rápidamente y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él como apoyo.

"Levi. . ."

Estando de pie entre sus piernas, él la acerco más para después tomar su cara, besándola ferozmente. Él todavía estaba consciente de su desobediencia, pero había estado tan seguro de que su caída la había matado, no podía dejar de estar agradecido de que ella todavía estaba aquí con él. Él susurró su nombre una y otra vez entre besos y sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, posándose en sus caderas y tirando de ella hacia adelante contra su entre pierna.

Sus dedos se apretaron mientras ella se daba cuente de su deseo por ella. Apretó sus hombros, sus uñas se clavaban en su piel a través de la delgada camisa, incapaz de decidir si quería besarlo de nuevo, o inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y aceptar abiertamente su pasión.

"Ha sido demasiado tiempo", murmuró él, insertando una mano entre ellos, desabrochando la blusa de ella de manera experta. Dos días. Habían pasado dos días desde que él la había tenido en sus brazos apropiadamente.

"Lo siento," soltó ella, "estaba cansada."

Pero Levi no quería escuchar excusas. No quería escuchar nada que no fuera su propio nombre entre gemidos en el éxtasis silencioso que ella había perfeccionado. A pesar de sus propios deseos, él sabía que no lo escucharía esta noche.

Efectivamente, su agarre sobre él se hizo más débil. Él se inclinó hacia delante, con un brazo detrás de su espalda evitando que ella cayera sobre el escritorio cuando, tal como él lo predijo, sus dedos perdieron fuerza y sus brazos cayeron a cada lado.

Él no había hecho mucho aparte de besarla, pero ella estaba sudando, jadeando y temblando, ninguno de estos de placer.

Cerró sus ojos, alejándose y dándole espacio a ella, no obstante, ayudándola a incorporarse.

"Tal como lo pensé".

Petra tosió, apenas cubriendo su boca a tiempo; su brazo se sentía más pesado que de costumbre y sus movimientos eran lentos. _¿Por qué ahora?_

"Lo siento, probablemente debería haber comido más."

Alcanzando una silla, Levi la levantó y la puso en ella, sentándola. "No estás bien."

"Estoy bien," dijo ella, aunque la forma en que ella casi se desmayó dónde estaba sentada la traicionó.

Boca situada en una firme línea, él la miró. "No me mientas, Petra."

Ella no tenía nada que decir, decepcionada en sí misma por ser incapaz de mantenerse ritmo con el equipo, con él, y con sus propios deseos.

"Vas a estar fuera".

Las palabras la atravesaron y se sentó, rígida. "No."

Él arqueó una ceja. "Sí. Estás fuera del servicio activo para la próxima semana, o hasta que determine que estas lo suficientemente bien como para completar las tareas asignadas a ti."

"No puedes hacer eso, Levi!" se quejó ella, golpeando su puño en el brazo de la silla con más fuerza que cualquiera de ellos pensó que ella sería capaz de reunir.

Él parpadeó lentamente. "Ya lo hice. El papeleo ya se ha enviado. Tu suspensión entra a regir a partir de mañana."

Su pecho se apretó y ella luchaba por respirar. Traición se reflejaba en su rostro y guardar silencio era todo lo que Levi podría hacer para abstenerse de revertir su decreto. No quería hacerle esto a ella, o a cualquier miembro de su Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, pero era por su propio bien.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, "¿por qué me haces esto a mí!"

Inclinándose ante ella, Levi levantó una mano, secándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Él había herido su orgullo, pero donde ella había prometido servirle, él en retorno tenía el deber de proteger a sus camaradas.

"Soy tu capitán y amante", afirmó. "Como tu superior, no puedo tener un soldado incapaz".

Él suavizó su expresión para después tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas y besar sus nudillos. "Y como tu amante, no tengo el corazón para ponerte en más peligro de lo que ya lo hago."

Petra presiono su mano libre contra su propia frente. Él estaba en lo cierto, tanto como ella no quería admitirlo. No era seguro para ella estar luchando en esta condición. Hoy había sido prueba suficiente de ello.

Además", susurró él, dando un pequeño masaje al dedo anular de ella, "no puedo hacer mi trabajo apropiadamente si tengo que preocuparme por ti."

Ella asintió y él se puso de pie, besando su frente.

"Es sólo una semana, Petra. Podrías tomar este tiempo para visitar a tu padre."

"Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo," dijo ella, levantando la comisura de la boca, "si eso está bien."

Él confirmó esto asintiendo levemente y ella se incorporó, abotonándose la blusa y acariciando las arrugas de su chaqueta. Con una especie de sonrisa maternal, ella recuperó el de él del suelo, recordando cómo a menudo su propio uniforme se unió a eso. Tendría que ponerse bien rápidamente.

"Nos vemos en la cama," le dijo él a ella, sus palabras despachadoramente suaves. Ella entendió la sutil orden y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Pasando sus manos a través de su pelo, Levi dejó escapar un aliento de molestia por su nariz. Ella era una chica testaruda y eso casi había conseguido matarla.

_Casi la había perdido_.

Con los nudillos contra su boca, él envió una oración de agradecimiento a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchando, y luego los maldijo. Había una sensación en sus adentros que le decían que una semana no iba a ser suficiente. "Siempre" podría no ser suficiente.

Emocionalmente drenado, él abrió la puerta y salió por los pasillos en busca de Hanji. Ella era desagradable y llena de mierda, pero al carajo con todo ella era la amiga más cercana que tenía y en ese momento, un amigo era exactamente lo que necesitaba.


End file.
